A Lovely Young Lady
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: Elizabeth and Jack are cast ashore the island in the first movie. Elizabeth is very young and is learning what real love feels like. Rated M for definate smut in later chapters.
1. Lovely Inccident

**A Lovely Young Lady**

**By: ilovefanfiction9163**

Being swept up on an island with a seductive pirate, hidden rum and unlimited possibilities would be the dream of any whore back in Tortoga; but something in me says that this is just a recipe for disaster.

Obviously thoughts of Jack and me together have crossed my mind more than once but actually acting on these thoughts would be completely dishonorable.

I am a lovely young lady, barely 18. Still a child, so these thoughts shouldn't float through my head at all. I've only felt this way about one man before Jack and that was William Turner.

But Jack is the dangerous, seductive, experienced older man than could make me really happy. William just seams like the little boy that is only for puppy love. But I don't want puppy love, I want a passionate affair. And that scared me more than anything.

The light from the fire glazed on his face beautifully. The sky was dark except for the stars. The sand was cool and the fire was warm. His hands were warm and his rum was addicting.

"Yer eyes are very beautiful Lizzie." Jack said to me in his drunken slurred voice.

"Flattery will get you no where Jack." I replied, trying to stay stern. Making sure my wants didn't over power me was unbelievably hard.

"What do ye think I'm tryin ta do?" Jack asked me, touching my golden hair. His face was only inches away from mine and my breath jerked. I felt my hand touch his chest and push him away.

"I know exactly what you're trying to do Jack. You have me drunk but not drunk enough to kiss you." I replied, looking into his lost black eyes.

"Well isn't _someone_ up on their high horse?" Jack spat jokingly. "That's just one of the thing I love 'bout ye Lizzie, ye say what ye think and nothin' else. I can respect that."

"Then respect it." I snapped.

"Fine Lizzie." Jack stood up and I immediately felt cold. "But just remember, this island can get pretty lonely," He started walking away. "I should know."

I sighed once he was out of earshot. He was back at the tent that we attempted to build from large palm tree leaves and sticks. It was a very pathetic attempt to say the least.

I sat and stared at the fire light tinted sand and wished for a moment that the freedom of this island would just give me enough confidence to go into that tent and jump on Jack. But I knew that I had to leave this island as pure as when I was washed ashore.

I am a lovely young lady.

I stood up and brushed the sand off my under dress.

I walked over to the tent and peered in. Jack was there, trying to get comfortable in the tiny tent. I had no idea how both of us were going to fit in there.

"Are you going to sleep soon Jack?" I asked quietly once he noticed my presence.

"I was hopin' too." He replied.

"Alright. It looks like there isn't enough room for both of us in this tiny thing. I'll sleep outside tonight." I turned around and started walking to the fire pit when I heard Jack's voice.

"Why don't ye come sleep in 'ere with me Luv? It would be much warmer." He said from the tent.

I turned around, walked back to the tent and peeked my head in. "I can't sleep in here with you Jack."

"Why?" Jack asked slyly.

I pursed my lips. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. "You know exactly why."

"No I don't. I say ye come over 'ere and tell me why." Jack patted the practically nonexistent free space between him and the inside of the tent.

"There is no way that is going to happen Jack." I replied, looking at the space.

"Then I'll sleep outside." Jack started to stand up. He was almost outside of the tent when I stopped him.

"No it's alright Jack. You sleep in there tonight." I urged him back in but he pushed back.

"No Lizzie. Go 'head." He pushed me out gently by my shoulders but I used actual strength to push him back into the tiny tent.

"No, you sleep here." I laughed.

Apparently Jack fell over on a stray stick or something because soon he was on the ground of our tent and he pulled me down with him.

"Ow! Jack you did that on purpose." I said when we hit the ground.

"No I can't say I did." Jack laughed. His arms were held tightly around my waist.

"Let go Jack!" I yelled. I laughed as we rolled around. I tried to get up but he pulled me back down. He lay on his side and I lay next to him.

"There, is that comfortably enough Lizzie?" Jack asked. I squirmed at little at our current position.

Jack's arm was wrapped around my waist and my head was rested on his other arm.

"Jack, why do you do this?" I asked him quietly.

He gave me his pirate smile. The one that makes me shake. He's so warm and so comfortable. I feel so safe in his arms.

"And what is that Luv?" Jack asked. I smiled.

"That. It's just that." I replied. "Why do you call me Luv? Why are you so kind to me?" I asked him point blank.

"Lizzie, I think yer beautiful." Jack said. He touched my hair again. His face came closer to mine.

I smelt the rum on his breath and slinked back. But there was nowhere to slink to. I was trapped. His lips softly touched mine. I felt warm and blissful. Oh no, I can't fall into this. No. It's happening. Jack is going to take me.

I pushed him away.

"Jack you're scaring me." I said.

"Don't be scared Luv." He touched my cheek. "I'm not a bad man."

"You are a pirate." I replied, brushing his hand away. "I know what you want from me." He looked at me. "And I don't want to do the things that are on your mind."

Jack nodded. "I understand that. How 'bout just another kiss, then we can go to sleep?" Jack smirked at me.

"I don't think so." I pushed his face from mine. "Good night Jack Sparrow." I smiled and closed my eyes. Seconds later I felt quick lips on mine and before I could open my eyes to protest, Jack had already closed his eyes and he was pretending to sleep.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter! The next one will be up soon if I get enough reviews. I'm thinking 3 maybe 5? Is that fair? Ha I don't know but just please review because feedback is amazing.**


	2. The Battle

**A Lovely Young Lady**

**By: ilovefanfiction9163**

Chapter 2

**Elizabeth's POV**

I woke up with a terrible empty feeling. Jack wasn't next me. I sat up and looked through the tent to see Jack, shirtless, cooking some kind of fish over a fire.

My jaw dropped when I saw Jack, completely topless. His chiseled chest was godly and his tan made his skin look delicious.

I knew exactly what he was doing. He was doing it again, being irresistible.

I slipped out of the tent and drew into the blazing sun outside. The sand which was cold last night, was now warm and inviting.

I bit my bottom lip nervously as I got closer to Jack. My body felt like rubber when I sat next to him. He was concentrated on the fire and the fish. Trout? Bass? Oh I don't know.

"Does this mean that the infamous Jack Sparrow needs more in his diet than rum?" I joke to him. He looks up and smiles at me.

"Ye can joke if ye please Luv. But I know that you haven't stopped fancying me since you woke up." My jaw dropped when he said this.

"What makes you think that I have given you second glance since I walked out here?" I asked, trying my hardest not to stare at his chest and abs.

Jack suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me. He held me there for ten seconds and then pulled away. I didn't do anything, just stared in astonishment.

"That's how I know. Ye didn't protest my lips at all Lizzie." Jack looked away from me and continued his work on the fish.

I looked at him. He got me. He won this battle. But the war is far from over. All is fair in love and war, right?

"You just caught me off guard, Jack." I stood up. Jack followed.

Jack stepped dangerously close to me, his lips inches from my left ear. I shiver in excitement. "Are ye saying that if I kiss ye again, ye will act differently?"

I inhale deeply. "Yes." I step back and create a two-foot wide space between us.

"I don't believe that at all Luv." Jack said. He needs to stop. He needs to stop testing my will power. He closed the gap again and grabbed my wrists. My heart skips and I can still feel the aftermath deep beneath my chest. I look into his eyes. They are dark, deep, and I can see the trickery within them.

"What are you thinking you will do? Huh, Jack?" I tease him. "Do you think that you can just kiss me and I will swoon over you and it will end in us lying on this beach, completely free?" Jack snickered.

"We're already free Luv." He replied. "Look out." He turned my cheek too the ocean with one hand and then moved it to my wrist again. "No one is 'ere Lizzie." I looked back at Jack.

"So? Is that supposed to make me feel free enough to do something that I would never do in a normal circumstance?" Large words and piercing eyes were my only defensive maneuvers at that point.

"It already has Lizzie." Jack replied. I looked at him, trying not to get caught up in what I knew was the truth. Yes. I did want to kiss Jack. Yes. I wanted to _be_ with Jack. And yes. We are free on this island. "I kissed ye three times and I had no complaint from ye. Now back on me ship, ye would've slapped me if I tried anything like that."

I took a deep breath. He won again. I pulled my hands away from him and walked away.

I heard Jack say, "Does this mean you don't want any fish?"


End file.
